


Pete's Wi-Fi

by DallonsLegs



Series: The Fantastic Threesome [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonsLegs/pseuds/DallonsLegs
Summary: "How did you figure out Pete's password anyways?" Ryan asked Brendon who had happen to be laying on the formers lap."Well it's about as long as his dick, so it wasn't that hard to figure out." Brendon replied smoothly despite the fact that Dallon just spit out a mouthful of Dr Pepper.-AKA the Dallon/Ryan/Brendon series that's an actual good story instead of shitty smut.





	Pete's Wi-Fi

Being violently shook at seven AM on a Saturday wasn't Dallon's favorite way of waking up, but it wasn't the worst way either.

"What the hel-" Dallon attempted to say before Brendon leaped on top of him.

"DALLON WE'RE LATE GET UP!" Brendon screeched at the top of his lungs.

Dallon shoved his head back into his pillow. "Please, can't we just get the reward later?" He practically begged Brendon.

"Dallon, if we don't get my Farmville prize right now we'll have to wait until after seven to get it!" Brendon continued, "You go to work at six thirty, so you couldn't take me and then I'd never get a prize again!" Brendon ended with an exasperated sigh.

Dallon knew he wouldn't have this problem if he could afford to buy Wi-FI for Brendon and Ryan, but they both agreed that saving for an actual house instead of their shitty apartment was more important than a little wireless connection. Though if he had it he'd be sleeping in bed instead of sneaking Brendon into Pete and Patrick's backyard, AKA a prime spot for their password protected gold.

"Alright, let's go see if Ryan wants to go." Dallon mumbled followed by a cheer from Brendon. They took the brisk walk into their tiny kitchen to find Ryan sitting on the bar drinking coffee black as his soul.

"One way trip to Pete's house, you comin'?" Dallon asked as he placed his hand over Ryan's.

Ryan stayed completely still for a moment before he agreed with a nod. "Yeah, sure."

Brendon ran in front of the two, throwing their apartment door open and running down thin rusted steps.

"He's going to fall one of these days, and I will laugh, laugh like I've never laughed before.." started Ryan. Dallon laughed, mostly because he knew Ryan would be trying to call the police if Brendon tripped on his shoelace. He'd probably steal an ambulance himself if Brendon fell down those stairs.

"C'mon! You guys are so slooow!" Brendon giggled, practically throwing himself into their shared puke colored car. Dallon won't complain because Ryan did get an amazing deal for it, but seeing it every morning in all of its glory did nothing to the filthy effect it seemed to give Dallon's face. It would always scrunch up like Brendon shoved a lemon down his throat (again). But, he will admit seeing Brendon and Ryan smiling inside of it did bring it to life in a way no one would have expected for such an ugly fucking car.

"You alright there Dal?" Ryan asked while giving Dallon a little nudge. He quickly shook his head yes before jumping into the car himself. There would be no fight for the front seat today as Ryan immediately crashed in the back, despite drinking what Dallon assumed to be the regular three cups of the devils coffee. 

"Can I turn on the radio?" Brendon questioned, puppy dog eyes and all. 

"If you can find a station to work, but I refuse to listen to anymore of Taylor Swift shaking it off with that fuzzy noise in the background." Dallon answered.

Brendon gasped and covered his mouth, "How dare you disrespect THE Tay Tay Swivelly, fuzzy noise or not she is an important member of this family and-" Brendon continued for seemingly the rest of the car ride, even when Dallon tuned him out to the music of 'Tay Tay Swivelly'. 

Now normally Ryan could tune this out, but today he couldn't get the repeated noise of Dallon's fingers across the steering wheel out of his head. It seemed like he was moments from sleep and he'd just hear "tap..tap..tap.." But, luckily for Ryan he had an easy solution for this. He lifted himself up and reached over to Dallon's right hand, sticking his palm flat out to be held. Now of course Dallon happily obliged, unaware of Ryan's ulterior motive.

Brendon threw himself out of their car just as Dallon had parked in by the side of the Wentz's huge house. Dallon always stopped to admire it's luxuriousness, with it's pure white frame and the delicate flower garden that took up the front and back of the house. This probably would have continued had Brendon not tripped over Patrick's freshly planted purple flowers.

"Son of a bi-" Ryan coughed as he picked Brendon up, trying to fix the flowers to the best of his ability.

"Let's just get to the back and hide, for all they know a dog could have sat on those flowers." Dallon schemed.

"Yeah," Ryan sighed with one final look to the now dead flowers "..sounds good."

The three boys continued their daily routine, Dallon boosting Ryan and Brendon over the Wentz's giant fence.

"Alright, we're over." Ryan whispered. He reach his hand over the top of the fence to grab Dallon's, pulling him over.

"Couldn't you have just opened the gate for me?" Dallon questioned.

"But wheres the fun in that?" Ryan answered with a laugh. And that's what happen for the course of about an hour, laughing, Brendon getting his stupid prize and little things in between. Well, at least until

"What the hell are you guys doing out here?" Pete asked. He just stepped outside to relax inside his huge ass garden that Patrick insisted they needed so he might as well use it, which he may or may not be using as an excuse to make Patty do the dishes while he played on his phone.

"Well, you see.." Ryan started before Brendon butted in, "We heard someone call for help from our house so we rushed over to see what the problem was to find out it was just a man dealing toasters down the alley."

"Don't you live like...30 minutes away" Pete wondered aloud.

"Yes." 

"What he means is it was really loud" Ryan finished with a grin.

Dallon sighed before explaining the truth, they came this way so they could use the Wi-Fi.

"Nah, you can obviously see Brendon was telling the truth. I don't know why you gotta lie like that Dallon." Pete replied, taking a sip of his what Dallon assumed to be a drink more expensive than his entire study at college.

"That's what I'm saying!" Ryan muttered, he was more focused on Roblox than the actual conversation at hand.

Dallon shook his head before scrolling through Twitter, he could easily ignore everyone's ignorance if he posted his opinions here. He always liked seeing people react and help him shape his thoughts a little better. After all he doesn't know everything, but seeing new ideas and ways of life seemed to make him one step closer to something like eternal knowledge being a reality.

"Hey how did you know my Wi-Fi password was b0n3erF3rts?" Pete inquired.

"Well It's pretty clear after you.." Brendon continued while Dallon tuned him out. Not today, not dealing with that today.


End file.
